Agua
by Shilateikabou
Summary: Esta es una carta que Tomoyo le escribe a Sakura luego de que cambiaran todas las cartas Clow. ¿Qué siente Tomoyo acerca de la confesión que le hizo Syaoran a Sakura? [SxT]


¡Hola! Este fue el primer fic que escribí. Lo tenía archivado desde hace algún tiempo y creí que ya era hora de publicarlo.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene alto contenido dramático. No apta para gente demasiado sensible o de lágrima fácil xD

**Aclaración:** La canción es _Agua_, de Jarabe de Palo, y los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

**Agua**

Querida amiga:

La tarde ha caído ya sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda. No faltará mucho para que el sol se ponga nuevamente, como cada día. Hoy estuvo casi toda la tarde escondido, el hechizo de un mago que vivió hace varios siglos hizo que sólo tu conjuro pudiera liberar al mundo de la oscuridad. Pero el sol, al parecer no satisfecho con el 'descanso' que tuvo el día de hoy, vuelve a hundirse bajo la línea del horizonte.

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti daría la vida  
Si confundo tu sonrisa  
Por camelo si me miras_

De todas formas, el sol se ha puesto hace un largo tiempo para mí. Pude presenciar cómo un sentimiento especial crecía dentro de ti, sin que te dieras cuenta siquiera de ello. Y al ver la forma en que él te miraba, las veces que se sonrojaba con sólo escuchar tu nombre, pude comprender que ese afecto era correspondido. Sólo presenciar el surgimiento de esas nuevas emociones bastó para que mi vida se sumiera en una noche interminable. Noche que, al igual que la de hoy, sólo necesita tu luz para desaparecer. Noche que, a diferencia de la de hoy, nunca morirá bajo el poder de tu conjuro.

Este ha sido un día especial para ti. Pudiste cambiar todas las cartas y convertirte en la dueña definitiva de las mismas. Salvaste a la humanidad de la oscuridad y el sueño eternos. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, despertó en tu corazón un sentimiento especial. En realidad no despertó, estoy segura, hace tiempo que ha nacido dentro de ti. Pero recién al final de aquella noche interminable te percataste de ello. Descubriste que aquel sentimiento no era una simple amistad, que era algo más fuerte.

"¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!"

Él te lo dijo ya. Pude escuchar, desde lejos, esas palabras escapando de su corazón y saliendo casi a empujones de su garganta. Y entonces, también desde lejos, te miré a ti. Y al ver en tu rostro el semblante de la duda, descubrí con algo de dolor que mis predicciones no estaban equivocadas.

Tú sientes lo mismo que él.

Razón y piel… difícil mezcla  
_Agua y sed… serio problema_

¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ti? Él era una persona tan fría al llegar a Japón… pero tú pusiste un gran esfuerzo y lograste corromper esa muralla de hielo. Y al caer los escombros pudo verte a ti. Una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa fascinante, que le ofrecía su amistad. ¿Quién, en su lugar, se hubiera resistido? Y no me refiero sólo a tu amistad, no.

Quién se hubiera resistido a tus encantos.

Era una mezcla perfecta y peligrosa. Las ganas de amar, con una persona que se hacía querer tan fácilmente. O al revés: el deseo de sentirse amado, con un corazón que reparte amor para todo el mundo.

Nadie puede juzgarlo por lo que siente, por arriesgarse a romper una valiosa amistad por el deseo de algo más. Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. No sabes las veces que estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Fue por eso mismo que decidí ayudarlo a acercarse a ti. Miraba sus ojos y sabía que él te haría feliz como nadie en el mundo. Así que una noche, luego de que él me confesara lo que sentía (ya cansado de engañarse a sí mismo), me hice una promesa.

Decidí que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo a que tú le correspondieras.

Me impuse una regla que cumpliría, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento. A costa de mi propia felicidad. Él te confesaría todo, y yo haría lo que fuese por ayudarlo. Él lo haría para calmar un poco las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho. Yo lo haría en honor a nuestra amistad.

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti me perdería  
Si confundo tus caricias  
Por camelo si me mimas_

No imaginas lo difícil que es para mí. Tú me sonríes, me miras de forma tan dulce, cualquiera agradecería recibir esos gestos cada día. Pero saber que no me amas es sentir una daga en mi pecho. Una daga que se hunde cada vez más con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada tuya.

Esa daga es la misma con la que maté de una estocada a mis vanas ilusiones. ¿De qué me iban a servir? Al verte sonreír se agigantaban, como esperando… no sé… que en cualquier momento vinieras a abrazarme y darme un beso… Pero luego le sonreías a él, y él se ruborizaba y tú no te dabas cuenta… Y la opresión que sentía en el pecho era insoportable. No. Definitivamente, no me arrepiento de haber matado de una sola vez mis ilusiones.

Pero no imaginas cuánto deseo romper esa promesa. A veces quisiera tomarte de la mano y darte un tierno beso en los labios, y recibir en respuesta una mirada especial. Como las miradas que a veces le das a él, aunque ni tú misma te des cuenta.

_Pasión y ley… difícil mezcla  
Agua y sed… serio problema_

Pero debo seguir las reglas. Porque lo prometí por nuestra amistad, y lo cumpliré a costa de mis sentimientos. Que yo te confesara esto sería quebrantar la ley que le impuse a mi corazón. No puedo permitir que por culpa de mi fatuo deseo de desahogo tú salgas herida. Porque yo no quiero lastimarte. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Al igual que él, estoy en medio de esa mezcla, perfecta y peligrosa, y no sé cómo salir de ella. Tú eres el agua. Yo soy la sed. Nada de esto puede arreglarse de manera que nadie salga herido. A menos que aparezca un nuevo manantial en mi camino, y así pueda olvidar el deseo de ahogarme en tus aguas.

_Cuando uno tiene sed  
Pero el agua no está cerca  
Cuando uno quiere beber  
Pero el agua no está cerca_

¿Cómo es posible tenerte tan cerca y aún morir de amor, Sakura? Tú no me correspondes, lo sé, pero tenerte como amiga debería ser suficiente. Verte sonreír, aunque sea por otra persona, debería ser razón suficiente para que en mi rostro también se dibuje una sonrisa.

En un principio fue así. Verte feliz me hacía feliz, aunque fuera él la razón de tu alegría. Y no podía evitar sufrir al verte sufrir, aún sabiendo que cada lágrima derramada perteneciera a él.

Simplemente me conformaba con amarte.

Pero con el tiempo todo se hizo difícil. Estos últimos días, viendo lo cerca que estaba él de confesarte todo, sentí más que nunca el temor de perderte. Sabía que igualmente te tendría cerca, que nuestra amistad seguiría en pie como siempre. Pero igual me dolía. Y me duele. Porque aunque te tenga tan cerca nunca voy a recibir de ti lo que más espero.

Siempre va a ser una amistad.

Sólo eso nos va a unir para siempre.

Una amistad.

He intentado olvidarte. No sabes cuánto quise hacerlo. Traté de concentrarme en otras personas, en la gente que había a mi alrededor, pero nadie podía reemplazarte. Concentré mis energías en convencerme de que él merece tu amor mucho más que yo, que él sí podría hacerte feliz, pero fue inútil. Incluso intenté concentrarme en los pocos defectos que tienes, pero me parecen irrelevantes comparados con tus atributos. Eres bella, inocente, cariñosa… y tan especial para mí…

_Qué hacer, tú lo sabes  
Conservar la distancia  
Renunciar a lo natural  
Y dejar que el agua corra_

Realmente agradezco al Cielo haber conocido a alguien como tú. Tienes una inocencia que muchos tomarían como defecto, pues no siempre te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Pero para mí es una de las más bellas cualidades que tienes. Y de esa inocencia depende mi vida. Si no fueras tan ingenua te hubieras dado cuenta muy pronto del amor que siento por ti, y no hubieses sabido cómo actuar. Y no quiero que te sientas perturbada. Yo sé que tú lo quieres a él, y él te quiere a ti.

Nunca quise confundir las cosas. Cada gesto amable que me brindabas provenía solamente de tu amistad hacia mí. Fue mi corazón ingenuo quien mezcló las cosas, e hizo que todo se volviera confuso. Hizo que todo lo que proviniera de ti simulara tener doble sentido. Y nunca fue así. Nunca me brindaste mensajes escondidos entre líneas. Todo lo proveniente de ti siempre se caracterizó por la transparencia y la pureza. Siempre tuviste claro que sólo somos amigas. Nunca jugaste conmigo. Nunca me mentiste.

_Cómo vas ser mi amiga  
Cuando esta carta recibas  
Un mensaje hay entre líneas  
Cómo quieres ser mi amiga_

Hay sólo una cosa que no sé de ti. ¿Qué pasaría… si te confesara todo lo que siento…? ¿… Si perdieras tu ingenuidad y con sólo mirarme lo descubrieras? ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Qué pasaría si leyeras todo esto que escribí?

No. Nunca recibirás esta carta. Tal vez termine escondida junto a las otras, o la queme en un ataque de furia contra la vida. Nunca la recibirás. Ya sufriste el dolor de un amor no correspondido, y ahora sientes la confusión de saber que alguien te quiere de otra manera. No necesitas, además, una confesión inesperada… e indeseada.

El único deseo que quiero que me cumplas es que le digas que sí. No podría soportar que él se fuera (algún día tendrá que volver a su hogar) y ver que tú desaprovechaste una de las oportunidades más importantes de tu vida. Ni saber que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, y que terminaste sufriendo de todas formas. No quiero que esa ingenuidad que te hace tan encantadora te juegue una mala pasada. Sólo vive el momento. Díselo de una vez: "Tú también me gustas mucho". Verás así una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y la alegría te va a inundar, anestesiando tus sentidos, adormeciendo tus miedos. Sentirás el efecto sedante que te da el amor.

Si cumples esa promesa serás muy feliz.

Es también por esto que no recibirás esta carta. Si supieras lo que siento y, milagrosamente, todo siguiera igual que antes, de todas formas una pequeña parte de tu corazón sufriría por mí, por mi soledad. Eres demasiado bondadosa, y te preocupas por todos.

Pero no debes preocuparte por mí.

Estoy sola. Hasta que encuentre a alguien en quien volcar el inmenso afecto que tengo para dar tendré a la soledad como mi única compañía. Pero sé que tu amistad me devolverá las fuerzas para seguir adelante, y una nueva persona aparecerá en mi camino. Creo fervientemente en ello.

Ya se puso el sol, y la Luna derrama su pálido resplandor sobre la ciudad. ¿Estarás asomada a la ventana, como yo, contemplando su belleza y lejanía? Si es así, tal vez pueda murmurar el mensaje que quiero darte, mientras admiro el firmamento. El viento mecerá mis palabras, y las llevará suavemente a tus oídos. Sólo tienes que quedarte allí, mirando a la Luna, y escucharás un leve susurro… mi mensaje:

_Vive el momento, Sakura. Ve y dile que sí_.

Te quiero mucho…

… Yo, tu mejor amiga.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido tan melodramático como a mí, ¡ja! ¡Please dejen review!

Bessos! **SOeL**


End file.
